Don't Forget
by xXAonoNYmouSPXx
Summary: Nobody said that time-travel was the direct course of action to fix everything. What they all forgot, was that time-travelling came with a price. And that price is one's own existence. Yet even when the stakes are high, they still do it. Because whether they're the devil's spawn or not, everybody needs that one last chance. Time-Travel Fix-It AU. BTTF-esque AU. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I chose the kid's name as Hayato because: ****隼****(haya) meaning "falcon" and ****人****(to) meaning "person". Though I'm not sure if its canon, but Madara has always been associated with falcons… or was it hawks? Correct me if I'm wrong.**

**WARNING: Mother and son moment (NOT INCEST!), Fluff, Drama, Mystery, Time Travel AU.**

* * *

As the fire that sizzled grass and leaves burnt out into plumes of dark smoke, and ashes fell over soot covered land, Haruno Hayato decided to call it a day. Besides, anymore training would result another notice sent to his mother saying that a training ground has been deemed unusable _again_.

After he gathered his tools that littered the grounds amongst the charred remains of sawed trunks, he fished out his most trusted piece of modern technology and stuck the buds in his ears. Hayato walked away from the training grounds with one hand in his pocket while the other idly sifted through the songs in his playlist. He wasn't really a fan of the handheld games the current Hokage's son and his friends were crazy about. Honestly he's not much of a fan of modern technology. He preferred books and traditional training instead, but he'd be lying if he said that this piece of device wasn't useful.

It was the perfect tool for him. Like a mask, he can give off the façade that he's preoccupied with thumbing around with his device so no one can bother him, _and_ drown out their noises with music. Since his mother gave it to him as a gift for his tenth birthday, he has never went anywhere without it.

_[~__**There are plenty of things I don't even remember. Everyone, even he has a silhouette**__~]_

The only problem was, he couldn't _completely_ drown out the world around him. As he rounded the corner to the market district, already he could sense the lingering looks people gave him. He didn't need to look. By now they knew better than to talk, but that didn't stop them from whispering behind his back. He's always had an innate ability to be extra perceptive of even the smallest detail even before he started studying at the academy. So it goes without saying that he's heard enough about what the villagers were saying, both shinobi and civilians alike, about him to last him a lifetime.

"_Look at him…"_

"_Ughh why is he here?"_

"_He looks too much like __**him**__…"_

"…_bastard."_

"_Poor Sakura-sama…"_

Those were just examples, but it was still enough to make him tick and grit his teeth. He's got his temper from his mother in that sense.

He decided that his first stop was at the Yamanaka flower shop. Since today was technically a special day, it was no surprise that the shop was a bit crowded. Mostly with husbands and their children ordering flowers for their loved ones. In this shop though, Hayato was free to exploit a certain power he had over the other customers.

"Hello Uncle Sai," he greeted the pale man as he rounded the register towards the back room where the rest of the employees worked in arranging flowers.

"Ah Hayato-kun," he smiled, "I was wondering when you'd arrive. Wait here."

Hayato dutifully nodded and waited by the door while Aunt Ino's husband sifted through the rows of finished bouquets ready to be claimed by their customers He considered plugging in his earphones again but unfortunately that didn't come as an option as three small bodies crashed into him that nearly toppled him off balance. He already knew who they were even before they got their arms around him. He felt it from the chakra alone.

"HAYATO-NII!" they cried out to him. His onyx eyes greeted the three pairs of wide, twinkling eyes as he awkwardly acknowledged them with a pat on their heads.

"Hey guys."

What followed after was a rush of excited squeals and loud stories about things he couldn't make out of. Seven-year olds Inojin, Boruto, and his five-year old sister- Himawari, jumped and babbled around him as they tried to get his attention for themselves. He knew them because their parents were friends of his mom, and sometimes they would invite them over for dinner at their houses. Both the Uzumaki and Yamanaka were kind enough at least, and for some reason, Inojin and Boruto looked up to him. Probably because he was ahead of them in the academy. It only got worse when he got sorted into a team though- which was no more than a month ago.

Hayato liked them at least. Auntie Hinata always gave him her special pies, and Aunt Ino would spoil him to some degree- much to his mother's annoyance. However Uncle Sai had learned his lesson not to cross him again after a certain _incident_. His mother once told him about the pale man's struggles with expressing his emotions before but he was too young to understand that the names Sai called his mother- such as _hag, _and _ugly_, had long since been a staple in Team Seven's dynamics. He didn't know that, and six-year old Haruno Hayato surprised the entirety of Team Seven with a demonstration of taijutsu basics. Poor Yamanaka Sai never saw it coming. He only realized how much damage he'd done after overhearing his aunt telling his mom that Uncle Sai couldn't walk straight for days and bruises littered his pale body like paint over white canvas for an entire week. _Oh_ his mother scolded him alright, but he didn't think it counted because of the big proud smile she had on her face.

"Come on kids, reel it in. You're gonna squeeze the air out of him."

Groans and grumbles responded Boruto's father over pouted faces but otherwise, they listened and let go of him.

"Thanks, Uncle Naruto," he dipped his head at the seventh Hokage cordially.

"No prob," his face split into one of his infamous grins, "You getting something for your mom?"

Hayato merely nodded and right on cue, his pale uncle came back with a specially wrapped bouquet of assorted colored cosmos- his mom's favorite. Aunty Ino always had his order pre-arranged the night before, and she always made sure to make it extra special knowing the recipient was her best friend.

He didn't stay back to make idle chatter though, so he bid his uncles and the kids a goodbye as casual as he could. As nice as the rest of their family were, he just can't shake off the feeling that the newly-appointed Hokage was wary of him a bit more than usual more often than not. The only reason he never voiced it out, was out of respect for his mother's friend and former teammate. Also, he just didn't want to cause any trouble for her. It's bad enough that people were secretly calling him names behind his back.

Hayato walked on another few ways down the street to his next destination. With a turn of his heel, he went inside the best dango shop in the entire village, but this time, like the model citizen he presented himself to be, he waited in line. Just because people talked smack about him doesn't mean he has to live with their expectations. Honestly, he couldn't give a damn if they started calling him a monster.

_That doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt though…_

"Welco- oh my! If it isn't Hayato-kun! How are you dear?"

Hayato took off the buds in his ears momentarily and gave the old woman behind the counter a polite smile. Well, not all of the villagers talked behind his back. There were still others who never once bothered about who his sire.

He casually shrugged, "Still the same old Hayato, Himiko-baa-chan. You look great, by the way. How's your back?"

"Much better now thanks to your mother, thank you for asking. Though she said that I should take things easy from now on. I'm afraid these old bones can't hold out much longer."

"You're not _that_ old, baa-chan. I mean, you don't look a day over fifty!"

The old woman guffawed and reached out her arm to ruffle his thick, black locks to which he purposely leaned in to her wrinkled hand. His mother often took him here after her shifts in the hospital and bought him syrup-coated dango while she ordered anmitsu for herself. She never hired anyone to babysit him even when he was a toddler. Most of the time he stayed at her office or at Aunt Ino's in the psychology building while she's doing her rounds at the hospital. His mother said that it was because she wanted to spend a lot of time with him. Though what she said was true, he knew that it was only half true.

No one would take the job even if his mom dished out a pay equivalent to an A-rank mission.

He also knew that she didn't want to risk people hurting him.

"You little rascal," Himiko chuckled as she continued to ruffle his messy hair, "you know just the right words to make this old bag of bones happy. So, I take it you want your usual?"

She retracted her hand, and this time Hayato split his smile into a wide grin, "Yes please!"

It didn't take long for the old woman to come back with his order. All the while Hayato ignored the looks shot in his direction. He's used to it by now.

"Here you are, dear. Send my regards to your mother."

He gingerly accepted the little box printed with the shop's name and logo while the bouquet was securely tucked in one arm. Even through the package, he could feel the coolness of its contents. He also estimated that if he took to the roofs, he'd reach home without the ice cream melting inside.

"I will. Thanks, baa-chan," he bid farewell after paying for his purchase. Of course, he didn't forget to include a nice tip. People who were kind to him deserved his kindness back. An eye for an eye, per se.

Hayato snapped the buds back in place before he jumped to the nearest roof without preamble. Over roof tiles and electric poles, he followed the shortest way back to the home he shared with his pink-haired mother. They lived in one of the large units of an apartment complex in the shinobi district. Though they have more than enough money to buy a property and house from his mother's name, fame, and position in the Hokage's inner circle since the Godaime alone, his mother opted for a nice, simple apartment unit for a home instead. Not that he minded. The unit was spacious enough and he has his own room. Plus it was nearest to the hospital, the Hokage Residence, and the academy. Furthermore, it was not difficult to clean. So it's definitely a win-win.

Thanks to his inherited chakra control from his mother, Hayato scaled up the walls of the building with little to no effort. Though he doesn't have enough mastery to qualify him to be an excellent medic like his mother, he still had the capability to do it since he was only five. So it goes without saying that his jounin sensei- Sarutobi Mirai, had exempted him from water-walking and tree-climbing. Hence he opted to train alone. Not that he minded. His sensei has had enough in her hands to train his other two teammates and he preferred to be alone anyway. He gets to train and work on his jutsus without causing a _scene_.

He jumped off the railing to stand right in front of the door, and for a moment, he would've reached into his vest for the key, but the lights that shone from behind the windows was a clear indication that someone was home.

"I'm back," he announced and true enough, his pink-haired mother was already at home. She was standing behind the stove equipped with her favorite cat-paw printed apron in the kitchen connected with the living room and foyer.

"Welcome home, sweetie!" Sakura peeked from over her shoulder to her son with a big smile on her face.

"Mom!" he startled. Hayato was sincerely hoping that no one would answer when he announced his return. _Damn, now his surprise was ruined_. With a pout on his face, he held his gifts with one arm while the other reached down to untie his sandals. He made sure to tuck them on their place neatly by the shoe rack in place of his house slippers.

"Come on over and set the plates for me, dear. Dinner's almost ready," Sakura said without looking up from the dish she's cooking.

"You're early," he commented instead as he approached her with her gifts hidden behind his back. A pout still lingered on his face.

The pinkette swiveled her head around and looked down teasingly at her son, "What's this? Does my son not want to spend more time with me? I got off work early just so I could see my baby boy, you know."

He flushed, onyx eyed widened exponentially, "N-No! That's not it! It's just… I mean… now the surprise is ruined…"

He muttered before he turned his arms and finally presented his gifts. With his head turned to the side, he only saw his mother turn the stove off through the corner of his eye, drop down on her knees, and then wrap arm arms around him in a warm hug that seeped through his skin.

"You didn't have to bring me presents, you know."

He could feel her smile beside his head.

"I wanted to. It's a special day for you too, isn't it?"

She giggled, "What are the odds of me having such a sweet and thoughtful son?"

"One in a million, mom, but always a hundred percent." This time, he grinned toothily as he pulled back and presented his gifts to her once more, "Happy Mother's Day, mom! I love you! E-Eh?! Mom! Come on, don't cry! There's no need to be emotional!"

They enjoyed a dinner over inarizushi his mother, Haruno Sakura, made just for him, and a round of sweet desserts with a bouquet of cosmos nestled in a vase over their table top. Despite the things he's heard, or the names people threw his way, all of those pale in comparison to these halcyon days with his mother- the only person who cared for and genuinely loved him for all he's worth and more.

Even though he had so many questions, specifically about who his father was and what the people accused him to be; he had this feeling that once he knew the truth, these happy and peaceful days he had with his mother would cease to exist. He would never take that risk. He'd rather feign ignorance all his life if it meant that he would always be together with his only family.

Little did Hayato know, that those days would come to an end sooner than he thought.

* * *

"Did you bring an extra canteen with you?"

"Yes mom."

"How about extra weapons?"

"Of course I did."

"A change of underwear?"

"MOM! We're going on a mission! Not a field trip!" Hayato cried with his skin flushed from the base of his neck to the tips of his ears.

Sakura held up her hands and sighed dejectedly at her son, "I know, I know. It's just that it's your first mission outside the village walls. I can't help but worry."

"It's just a C-rank courier mission to the Land of Tea, mom. I doubt we'll be seeing much action there," he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "So just relax, okay mom? I'll be back before you know it."

With a sigh, she knelt down and hugged him back for a proper farewell, "Oh alright. Be sure to get back before sundown, okay? I'll be making your favorite inarizushi for dinner. How does that sound?"

Hayato's face beamed brightly despite his distinct dark hair and eyes, "Awesome! Okay! I promise!"

"Good luck, sweetie. Be safe," she pressed a kiss on his forehead.

"I promise I'll be back soon."

Hayato jumped on the rails of their apartment floor, adjusted his pack and looked back at his mother to give her a wave goodbye, before he jumped off to the gates where he's supposed to meet with his teammates.

.

Team Mirai took to the trees the second they left the gates with their jounin sensei at the lead while Hayato took over the rear. It was an unspoken agreement that Hayato was far superior both in skill and intellect compared to his other teammates. Much to the digression of his co-male teammate. Mirai-sensei stationed him at the rear so he could watch over the other two just in case. They've just learned how to tree-walk after all, and they still needed a few more practice sessions with water walking. Not that his sensei has been totally neglecting him just because of his earlier independence. Mirai-sensei has been nothing but just in her teachings and how she treated her students. Often times she'd have Hayato demonstrate to her the new skills he learned and she would advise him how to further improve his jutsu. Sometimes, she'd even teach him a fire-release jutsu of her own too.

One of the techniques he learned from her was the Ash Pile Burning jutsu. Much to her surprise, she made him promise to never show this technique to anyone else unless absolutely necessary because it might cause him… _complications_. He later learned that specific technique was used by her late father, and out of respect, Hayato learned to master it but has never used it.

They managed to get to their destination earlier than they estimated, much to the client's pleasure. So Mirai-sensei decided to use that time to continue training his teammates on chakra control. Yokoda Ritsu and Kasanagi Mako, his two teammates, well they've had a rocky start to say the least. Hayato remembered that they were in his class and for the first few missions, their wariness of him was so clear he could see it even with his eyes closed.

To be honest, he'd be fine without teammates, but his mother lectured how important they were so he at least made an effort to connect with them. He never asked why they avoided him, but he could guess. So far, with the help of Mirai-sensei, he was able to get them to trust him enough to seek him out for extra training and they invited him out to eat with them two times already. So that counted, right?

But then something happened.

Labored breaths left slightly opened mouths as he kept up with his defensive stance. His back pressed tight with his comrades in a defensive circle but at this rate, he doubts that their situation would improve anytime soon. To his left, Mirai-sensei seemed calm and collected but her eyes showed that she was nearing her limit. At his right, Ritsu was breathing heavier than he was. While Mako was practically shaking all over behind him despite her fierce scowl.

How did it come to this?

They were halfway back to Konoha in seemingly peaceful and record time, but then he felt something dark and foreboding looming over him like a shadow and before he knew it, they were ambushed. After the war, he's heard that rogue ninja, bandits, and mercenaries, have come out of hiding to exploit their chances against the tired shinobi of the Alliance. And he's overheard of underground groups being formed that followed the principle of the greatest enemy known to mankind.

This C-rank mission of theirs only had a probability of less than 10% chance of combat involvement, and even then a fully-fledged jounin and three newly appointed genin would've been enough to take on any unlikely adversary. _But what the hell is with this turn of events?!_ Being outnumbered was putting it lightly. They were _completely surrounded_. More than twenty enemies had them back into a corner. Mirai-sensei had managed to take down a few of her own, and Hayato had struck down two for his own, but their situation has been nothing but _unfair_.

Forget being outnumbered, their enemies have skill and are stronger than any regular grunt.

Hayato saw the first move from the corner of his eye. One of their enemies lunged at them and his sensei took him on with her chakra blades. Then one by one they came at them to the point that their sensei was struggling fending off three enemies of her own to keep her students safe.

Even with his mind racing, his heart pounding, and blood, chakra, and adrenaline pumped all over his entire body, Hayato threw all inhibitions out the window to protect his teammates. It was difficult and for the first time, he went all out with all the skills and hard work he's done over the past few years.

He threw an explosive tag right at a burly man's face that was about to axe Mako. The small explosion was a one-shot kill that had him toppling down in a big thud. Hayato had to keep from showing any expression on his face but it was proving to be quite difficult due to the heady scent of burning flesh and blood wafting in his nose.

Suddenly, chains shot at him from behind but he was too busy fending off another enemy to dodge. His heart made a hard thud in his chest as he fell face first on the hard soil and burnt grass.

'_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!_'

"I'm surprised you held out longer than the rest of your team. Consider me impressed, kid," said the voice above him. For the first time he let his mask slip and threw the square-faced man a glare that resembled too much of his mother's. The man snorted and poised his sword above him. As panic started to take over Hayato, he failed to notice the sudden widening of his enemy's eyes. How shock took over his smug face as he stared intently down at him.

"The hell are you waiting for? Finish the kid off already! Damn brat broke my shoulder!" another voice hissed.

"Wait, come over here," said the man to the other before he grabbed Hayato by the neck and hoisted him up for everyone to see, "Take a good look at him boys! Doesn't he remind you of someone?!"

It's as if his comrades took that announcement as a cue, and Hayato could only growl and struggle helplessly as they immobilized his sensei and teammates to the ground with no effort at all. Hayato felt awkward and something bubbled within him like molten lava as his enemies crowded around him.

"Holy shit!"

"Fucking hell?!"

"How is that even possible?!"

"Damn brat looks just like _him_!"

"The hell is Leaf doing keeping this fucking monster?"

"He's just a kid but fuck! I recognize that face from anywhere!"

"He looks just like Uchiha Madara."

That made Hayato stop squirming as his brows furrowed at their blatant accussations. He's always known that people often mistook him for someone. He's always known that this person was either so great or so terrible that it was almost taboo to even speak his name. _Uchiha Madara_ was a name only mentioned in history books and during classes back at the academy. He's always known that his mother received her own repercusions because of him.

But this is the first time someone actually linked him with a historical figure.

If what these people say was true, then it answered one question but raised a dozen more.

Suddenly, the man shoved his face near him. So much so that he could smell the trace of hard liquor in his breath.

The man sneered at him, his lips pulled back to show sharpened teeth as he said, "Either another sick bastard's playing with life and death, or he's _the_ devil's spawn doesn't matter. Your head would be worth ten times more than these stolen village scrolls could ever give us."

At that moment it's as if time slowed down exponentially around him. For the first time in his life, fear gripped Hayato's heart that it crushed him like a vice. His wide, onyx eyes could only look on as the sword came falling down on him that would surely end his life. He could hear the distinct yells of his name from his sensei and teammates, but his entire body felt too numb to even twitch a finger.

'_I'm going to die_.'

The words echoed in his mind like a broken record player. There was a word that described this feeling of dread- a dread so great it made anyone feel weak and helpless. What was it again? Oh yeah.

_**Despair**_.

'_I'm going to die_.'

His eyes became blurry.

'_I'm going to die_.'

There was ringing in his ears.

'_I'm going to die_.'

He felt like something was stuck in his throat.

"_Be sure to get back before sundown, okay? I'll be making your favorite inarizushi for dinner. How does that sound?"_

'_M-Mom?_' In his mind's eye, he saw the face of his beautiful, pink-haired mother. Her smile was so gentle and proud while her twinkling green eyes reflected all the love of a mother to her child. Then there were flashes of his memories that showed him all the times he had with his mother. Memories that brough tears to his eyes.

Like the time he fell and scraped his knee, his mother dropped the newly washed laundry just to tend to him.

On his first day at the academy, his mother made him the biggest breakfast he had, walked him to school, and picked him up right afterwards.

He remembered all those gifts she gave him on his birthday, a pair of gloves, a set of kunai and shuriken, his music device, toys and books he couldn't count, and many more.

That time when he was only six and they were in the market, some random shinobi pushed him aside and called him names. Haruno Sakura was so _furious_ she punched that guy in the face and sent him through over ten stalls.

Lastly, he remembered the time when he was sick and he'd woke up with her holding his hand as she slept by the side of his bed.

"_I promise I'll be back soon."_

He promised.

He **promised.**

That's right. He made a _**promise**_. He can't die here. There was so much he wanted to do, and places he wanted to explore. It was too soon for those halcyon days to end.

With that sudden conviction and desire, Hayato felt his chakra surge into a blazing inferno unlike anything he ever felt before. He remembered screaming at the top of his lungs as hot searing pain overwhelmed his eyes, but after that everything became a blur and he was knocked unconscious after he saw a ringed purple eye.

* * *

He could hear distinct voices at his periphery. But moving felt like a great struggle as each movement felt like glass embedding on his skin. Yet those few short struggles didn't last long and he opened his eyes to meet the familiar ceiling of the hospital.

It was dark, and there were no lights except for the lamp beside his bed. He soon realized that his clothes were changed in that of a patient's, and a needle was stuck to his hand from an IV. He had a whole room to himself. To his right, the full moon was high above a cloudless sky yet there were no stars in sight. While on his left, the door was slightly ajar that showed light coming from the hall.

A struggle, it sure was. Yet Hayato managed to stand from his bed and drag the IV stand along with him silently through the door. The hall was empty, but enraged shouts bounced off the walls that it was almost deafening. But he still pushed on to the source which was around the corner of the hall. For amidst the shouts, he heard his mother's voice among them.

"…that boy is a menace!"

Hayato stopped short as he heard the distinct voice of Ritsu's mother.

"You know nothing about him!" he heard his mother shout back.

"He almost got my daughter killed!" This time it was Mako's father.

"NO ONE would've known that they were going to be ambushed! You should be thankful that they even made it back _**alive**_!"

"That may be so. But if it weren't for that damn son of yours, none of this would've happened!"

"Don't you **dare** talk about my son like that! I know this is a great misfortune, but how could you blame my boy for all this?!"

"He's brought bad luck with him and now look what he's done! Our children have fallen under a genjutsu-induced coma! What if they never wake up?!"

"They _will_ wake up once Kakashi arrives and breaks them out of it!"

"I should've expected nothing more from a traitor like you. It's a wonder you're even still in the village."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Drop the act! Everyone knows that you sold your body to that _**demon**_ during the war just to save yourself! And now you've unleashed the devil's spawn into this world! It won't be long now till he starts follows in _his_ footsteps!"

"I ought to pluck that bastard's eyes out so he wouldn't-!" there was a crash and it wasn't hard to guess that his mother lunged at him.

"Call me a bitch, a slut, a whore, fuck! Call me a traitor! I don't give a damn what you call me or what you think I am! But you have **no right** to call _my son _anything like that! I fucking dare you to touch a strand of hair on his head and I will show you just how I survived that war!"

What followed after was a mad scramble of bodies and more shouting, and he managed to pick out the Nanadaime, his assistant, and Hatake Kakashi's voices amidst the onslaught. But honestly… his heart felt too heavy after everything he's heard.

It was just too much.

Hayato walked away before he even realized what he was doing and for the first time, he couldn't find it in himself to look at his mother.

.

It's as if the world stopped into a standstill in sympathy of his revelation. The streets were covered in darkness, not even the street lamps were lit in the lateness of the night. His only guide in the darkness was the light from the moon that casted a shadow too great even for him. He wasn't particularly sure where he's going. All that he knew that he certainly can't go back to the hospital nor back home. He walked silently with his head hung low in depression while a streak of dried blood stained his left hand from where the needle once were.

He wasn't sure if he'd find all his answers there, but it's a start, right?

"You won't find what you're looking for in the library," said a voice that made him stop in his tracks. Hayato lifted his dull dark eyes to the man who stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. As far as he could remember, he's only ever encountered the infamous avenger- Uchiha Sasuke. He would only look at him and then turn to talk to either his mother or to the Hokage. This was the first time he ever talked to one another, "Most of the documents about Madara have been destroyed, and the history books that talked too much about him have been pulled out of the shelves after the war."

Hayato blinked. He didn't think Sasuke would have the capability to talk more than a few words.

"Were you the one who saved us?" he asked he stared at his purple eye.

"No." he answered.

Hayato frowned, "Then, were you the one who brought us back?"

"Yes."

"Am I an Uchiha?"

"Yes."

He bit his lip. He always had the lingering suspicion of that. He overhead too many people associate him with the dead clan more times than he could count. If so, then does that mean…

"Did I… awaken my sharingan?"

"Yes."

"Do you know Madara?"

"Yes."

"Is he really-" he stopped and shook his head. Both of them would agree that he shouldn't ask that question to him. So instead he asked, "Can you tell me more about him?"

"No." Hayato gritted his teeth and fisted his hands, "But I can show you. Follow me."

He didn't look back to see whether or not he followed, but Hayato hurriedly caught up in his heels. Sasuke led him through unfamiliar roads until he recognized that he took him at one corner of the village. Hayato stared at the walls with crusted paint of the red and white fan that once symbolized one of the strongest shinobi clan in existence. It was common knowledge that this area was strictly off limits to everyone. No one can enter the abandoned compound without permission by the Hokage.

Yet Sasuke and Hayato strolled along. Quiet as a wraith. Past through broken buildings and old houses. It was the perfect setting for a horror movie. Especially with the dark history that surrounded it almost three decades ago. Aside from the two of them, there were no other signs of life. In fact, Hayato felt his skin crawl one too many times from a sudden shiver down his back.

Eventually they came across a clearing where broken bits of what used to be a shrine littered the whole area. A broken sign on the side scarcely etched the words _Naka Shrine_ as they passed by. Sasuke stopped momentarily in front of a stone marked with the seal of what looked like the sharingan. He formed a hand sign, and the stone lifted to reveal a staircase that led further down.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at him and said, "You'll find your answers down there."

Hayato passed him a look as he took his offer and walked down the steps. Sasuke followed right behind him. The stone over the entrance fell shut in its place once again when they were a few steps down, and Hayato had to touch the cold concrete wall at his side to help himself. For some reason, the cold darkness and total emptiness didn't scare him. In fact he felt some sort of _draw_. Almost as if he instinctively knew where he was going. Eventually the staircase ended, and his bare feet met solid floor. Yet he continued to walk further until he felt the need to stop.

As if on cue, Sasuke casted a weak _katon_ jutsu and the torches around the room became alit with life. His obsidian eyes grew wide at the staggering towers of old documents, scrolls, journals, and books that littered the wide, circular room. In front of them, was a thick slab of stone broken into pieces.

"Don't take long," Sasuke said from behind him.

"Why are you helping me?"

It took him a long time to answer, and for a minute Hayato thought that he was not getting anything out of the mismatched-eyed Uchiha until he finally answered, "The feeling that the truth is right in front of you but can't see it because no one will help you, I know well. Whatever you find in this place, whatever conclusions you make, whatever path you decided to take after this, it's up to you. Your mother… Sakura loves you very much."

Something felt heavy in his throat after hearing his words, and his heart thumped wildly in his chest. That last sentence regarding his mother, there was a bit of bitterness in it.

"Wait! Can you tell my mom-!" he called after him and Sasuke stopped in his tracks but otherwise kept his back to him, "Can you tell her that I'll be home late? I also want to be alone for a while."

He didn't answer. Not even a noncommittal grunt or a shrug. Yet Hayato felt that Sasuke would do what he said even as he left him to his devices.

Hayato spun on his heel and stared at the towering knowledge that will break the history he grew up with. It will be a long night, but he's determined to learn as much as he can about the man people claimed to be his father. So he reached for the nearest book, and read the contents in search about his _father_.

_'The worst traitor in all of history, The destroyer of homes and reaper of lives, The man who wanted everything but had nothing, The man who played god, The demon on earth, Worse than the wrath of the tailed beasts, The one who almost conquered the world- his name was Uchiha Madara_.'

* * *

The weather was unforgiving for the village hidden in the leaves today. Hayato didn't know how long he was in there, but he's read more than enough about his acclaimed father that he could write his own book about him. By the time he came out, Sasuke was there to reopen the stone and let him go.

The pitter-patter of thick raindrops over roofs was deafening but he continued to walk under the pouring rain all the way back home. Even if the cold bit at his flesh and his limbs grew pale and numb, he traversed the streets barefooted while other families remained cozy and warm in their homes. Safe from the storm.

He was dripping wet and shivering by the time he arrived at the apartment. For some reason the door looked bigger, imposing even. That he couldn't find it in himself to open it. Then again, he didn't have to, when the door suddenly pulled open. Hayato quickly turned his eyes down and stared at his dirty, wet feet.

"I-I'm back-" he was suddenly cut short as a pair of arms wrapped around him in a tight hug.

"Welcome home, Hayato."

He heard her soft sniffles by his ear, and even though he desperately wanted to, he couldn't find it in himself to hug the woman he called as his _mother_ for the last twelve years.

"Oh honey, you're soaking wet," Sakura gasped as he pulled him inside their home, uncaring that his wet form soaked her sleeveless qipao dress. "You must be starving. Why don't you go and wash up and I'll prepare you something, alright?"

Hayato nodded numbly.

.

With the last mouthful of inarizushi down his esophagus, Hayato clapped his hands together and thanked for the meal. The storm continued to rage outside, now accompanied by strong winds, flashes of lightning, and roars of thunder.

Eating never felt so difficult until now. His favorite meal that his mother made for him, it tugged hard on his heartstrings at the fact that it was reheated. Which only meant that she had prepared them early on, which then meant that his mother _had_ been waiting for his return. And judging by her reddened eyes and small bags under her eyes, it told him that she had been crying and hadn't slept after his escapade from the hospital.

His mother… _waited_ for him. Yet despite that she continued to smile cheerfully at him as she attended to his needs. She didn't even question why he opted to wear another set of his shinobi attire. He wasn't sure either. Just that he felt that he _needed_ it.

Even while he ate, his mother continued to smile lovingly at him. Hayato ate a hearty meal while his mother only drank tea. Yet she only asked him if the meal was good. He would answer with a nod of his head, and her smile would widen and say that she's glad.

And how does he repay her? With dumb silence.

"Mom?" he finally said something to her after a long while.

"Yes, dear?" she looked at him straight in the eye. Even though the sadness in her eyes made his heart feel heavy in his chest.

"Are you really my mother?"

She surprised him though, when she suddenly stood from her seat and walk away from him. Hayato expected her to sad, to be speechless, heck even get angry. But what he didn't expect was for her to _walk away_ from him.

Fortunately, that was not the case, as she instructed him to wait b the couch and she went inside her room. As he dutifully did what he was told, Sakura came back moments later carrying a small package in her arms. This box he recognized as the one his mother kept in the secret compartment of her closet. He tried to steal it a few times when he was younger but eventually gave up on it because of his many failed attempts and out of respect to his mother.

The pink-haired kunoichi settled the box in front of him on the coffee table, while she sat herself one seat part from him on the couch. Hayato swallowed the want to peek inside the wooden, intricately sculpted box, but he didn't do so out of respect.

He heard his mother take a deep breath and he turned to look at her as she fixed her eyes out to the storm outside the window.

"I always knew this day would come," she began. There was a sad smile on her face, "I just… didn't think that it would come so soon. It's so _unfair_. Last time we talked, we- we had an early breakfast together and I saw you off to go on your mission. How could things escalate so quickly like this?"

Hayato had to bite his lower lip. He wanted to comfort her, say that he was sorry that he couldn't keep his promise. That he wasn't strong enough to come back home early; but he also wanted to learn the whole truth.

"It was also under a stormy weather… when I first found you."

The raven-haired Haruno had to rear his head back at that. _She… __**found**__ him?_

"I was on my way back home after a medical conglomeration in Iwagakure. Because of a sudden storm, I had no choice but to spend the night somewhere in a nearby cave but… even with all the thunder and loud rainfall, I heard something. Rather, I heard someone crying. So I followed the sound, relying on my instincts. Even though there was a big chance that it was a trap, I still went along with it. Truth is, I could've just continued traveling back home in the storm. Konoha was just a kilometer away after all, but I'm glad I didn't. I'm glad I followed my gut and looked for what was making that noise. Turns out that the cries came from a burning tree that was probably struck by lightning. I followed it and saw the hollowed part of its trunk," she then turned to him and locked her eyes with his, "And that's where I found you."

Hayato swallowed.

"You looked so frail back then. Cold, alone, confused. I didn't know who you were, or where you're from, or how you got there. You were so small, barely a day old. You wouldn't have lasted a day on your own. So I took you in, nursed you in a cave and kept you warm. You may say it's because I only felt sorry for you but… back then, when you first opened your eyes, the way so smiled and looked at me, I felt… a _connection_ from you. I'm not really sure. Some say its maternal instincts, but whatever it was, I _felt_ that if I didn't take you, I would regret it for the rest of my life. I feel light-hearted when I'm with you, like I've been missing you all these years. Like I never went to war.

"Needless to say everyone was shocked when I came back to Konoha with a baby in my arms. I'm going to be honest with you and say that the suggestion everybody told me about what to do with you, was that I should set you up for the orphanage. I don't know why but I felt so angry at that time, even though it was the most logical option. I'm sorry, Hayato, but I've never been a mother. I learned how to deliver babies but I never learned how to raise one. Especially when the war was over only recently and Konoha was still a bit sensitive. Yeah, it was the most logical reason, but I couldn't do it.

"I fought for your rights, I swore that I would take care of you, and with the Rokudaime's approval at that time, I able to adopt you. Though I have to admit that it was hard. You were such a rascal as a baby. You kept me awake almost every night," Sakura's smile was bright with nostalgia that he felt a smile tug at his lips too. She reached out and finally took off the lid of the box. There was an album there among other things, but she first took that out and settled it on the space between them.

Hayato scooched a bit closer as they looked at the pictures his mother took of him since he was a baby. There was a wide variety starting on the first month he was born, the day he first crawled, sat, stood, played with numerous toys, but most photos showed the two of them together. His mother either carried him or set him on her lap, while a beautiful backdrop view paled in comparison behind them. Even though there were some who made him blush in embarrassment, the way his mother laughed and smiled as she reminisced all those times since he was a baby, he couldn't find it in himself to stop her.

The latest picture was after he graduated from the academy and the day before he was sorted into a team. They were standing by the school gates with her right behind side him.

"S-So… what happened?" there was that lump in his throat again as he blinked back his tears.

Sakura took a deep breath, "You grew up. We first noticed it when you were six, but I never paid much attention. I guess I was too biased. But then you turned seven, then eight, and when you reached ten… even I couldn't deny anymore. Your aunts and uncles, they've been pushing me to do a test, but I refused until then."

Something heavy dropped inside him. That it made him sick to his stomach. The anticipation and anxiety couldn't get any worse when his mother took a piece of paper from the box and gave it to him. Inside was his official DNA Compatibility Test results. He couldn't understand most of them and his eyes just jumped to the names that determined his true parentage.

'_Father: Uchiha Madara._

_Mother: (Unknown) ~ nearest maternal allele match-up is from the (Haruno family: Haruno Sakura).'_

Eyes widened as he read the printed words over and over again. When he looked up, his mother turned her head away from him as if in shame, and he scooted back to the other side of the couch. The paper wrinkled in his tight grip.

"With medical advancements after the war, you only need a sample of hair, blood, or even spit, to know your lineage. Konoha's genetic database has everyone's genetic make-up recorded as early as the Nidaime's time. Madara's DNA were… well, we got it after we discovered the location of his true body. This… the results, are exclusive only to the Hokage's inner circle. Not even the elders, the daimyo, or even the other kages know about… you. Rest assured that the rest of the village still based their accusations on speculation."

Hayato stood from his seat and started pacing the living room.

"I begged Naruto to consider it. There wasn't much option since my name was printed there. I couldn't let them touch you. I was afraid, I wouldn't know what they would do to you. So in exchange I… have to be _questioned_ by the T&I a number of times…" she fell silence there. Truthfully, he didn't want nor does he have to know about how his mother was probed and tested on numerous times, how they have practically seen _every single_ memory she had, how she was almost _tortured_ and convicted for keeping valuable information. "I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"You should've left me in the orphanage."

She snapped her head at him in shock, "What?"

He whirled around, and through his overload of his emotions, his eyes flickered from black to red every now and then, "YOU SHOULD'VE JUST LET ME BE! You have no real obligations with me, right?! So what if your name is printed here?! It doesn't mean anything! It doesn't tell me for sure if you're my real mom!" By then his eyes have fully turned red. The single tomoe in his eye was just as menacing. Sakura opened her mouth to say something but he continued on with his rant, "Don't you have any idea what people have been saying to you behind your back?! I'm not stupid! I could hear all of them! They call you names! They are angry with you! They curse you! They talk shit about you all because of me! Because you took raised a devil's spawn!

His breathes were labored after all his shouting. It was the first time he ever raised his voice against his mother and part of him felt guilty for it. But what he said was true, right? If it weren't for him, if she didn't care for him, if she didn't raise him as her own, then Haruno Sakura would've had a better life. Her village would respect her more, she could go pursue relationships without the strain of a heavy baggage like him. She could've had a better life without him. A life without the son of the demon that almost succeeded in destroying the world.

The periphery of his vision began to blur but Hayato willed all his strength to push back the tears that threatened to come out. He's angry. He's supposed to be angry.

Angry at the village who whispered behind his back.

Angry at the people he thought he could trust.

Angry at his father for the monstrosity he's done.

Angry at himself for causing such pain to the woman he knew his whole life as his mother.

Angry at the situation he's unwillingly plunged into.

And… angry at his mother for still loving him and treating him like her own son despite everything.

Out of the blurriness of his eyes, he made out her silhouette rise from the couch to stop and kneel before him. Hayato kept his head bowed down as his whole body shook like a volcano ready to burst.

"Hayato," she called, "Do you know the best moment I ever had in my life?"

He shook his head. He flinched when he felt her warm hands over his shaking shoulders.

"The best moment I ever had in my life, was when you called me _'mama' _for the first time," a lone tear escaped from the corner of his eyes at her confession. Hayato could barely hold himself together when the warmth moved to cup his cheeks, "At that moment I knew, that it didn't matter whether you're my real child or not. All I know is that I am _your_ mother, and you are _my_ son."

He choked, "B-But…"

"Remember this, Hayato. You are mine. Mine to me. Whoever your real parents are or whatever cruel joke fate is playing on us right now; to me, you are Haruno Hayato. _My_ falcon in the spring fields. You are _my_ baby boy. And no matter where you go or what they may call you," this time he willed to raise his head and blinked his tears away. The tears were already freely falling down his mother's face. Yet her eyes continued to stare back at him in warmth and love, "_**you will always be my son**_."

When he cried, he cried like he never cried before. At that moment, he forgot who he was, how old he was, what his shinobi rank was, or even in own name. In the arms who cared and loved him for the last twelve years, Hayato cried and apologized.

"Mama…"

* * *

Even with his eyes puffy from all the crying, Hayato peered over the remaining contents of the box. His mother set aside the papers scrawled with all his drawings he gave her, and took out a folded cloth and a round pendant with the uchiwa fan engraved over it.

His mother knelt in front of him again as she showed him the cloth first.

"This is what you were wrapped around with, the first time I saw you."

He spread it to reveal another staple of the Uchiha clan. No, not the common uchiwa fan, but the image of a _gunbai_\- the family heirloom of the clan, stitched on the dark colored cloth.

"And this," she showed him the pendant next, "This was around your neck at that time."

It felt weightless in his hand as one finger traced the uchiwa fan engraved over the accessory. What does it mean though? Other than to further confirm that he's from the Uchiha clan, it meant nothing else.

"It's a locket, sweetie," she informed. "But it's enforced with a type of fuinjutsu that binds it only to the owner. Nobody can open it no matter how hard we tried."

"A locket?" he parroted dumbly. Through his periphery, his mother stood up to turn off the stove as a kettle's whistle pierced their ears. Hayato stared at the locket curiously.

He felt odd. Like he's seen it before.

Perhaps?

Before he knew it, he had already bit his thumb and smeared it across the locket. Instantly, tendrils of a sealing jutsu crawled all over the accessory. There was a snap, and the locket opened. What he saw next rocked him to his core.

Inside was an old picture. So old in fact that it had no color but the vintage yellow of old photos he's seen in the museum. But what was _in_ the photo was what truly shocked him.

Uchiha Madara stood in the picture, _smiling_, with one hand over the shoulder of a woman that wore the signature high collared kimono of the Uchiha family stood beside him with a baby cradled in her arms. This woman _looked just like his Haruno Sakura_. Almost as if it really was her because the resemblance was too great to be a coincidence. There were two other children with them in the picture. The little boy behind his mother's look-alike was shorter than the other and looked at the camera shyly, but the second boy in the picture made his blood run cold.

A picture of Hayato stood there, in front of Madara, wearing traditional Uchiha yukata, with the man's hand settled over his shoulder. He was also smiling at camera. He didn't believe it then but now that he has proof, he believes it now.

He really does look like his father.

As cold shivers continue to run down his spine, Hayato's thumb brushed over the back of the locket's watch. He frowned as he read the words crudely etched there, almost as if a kunai was used instead.

"Don't Forget," he read, and like a spell, bright light engulfed him and he was gone.

* * *

**If you guys want a continuation, the genres will change into: Romance/Family and more MadaSaku!**

**Apparently, there's a saying in the Philippines that goes "**_**Magaan ang loob ko sayo**_**", which meant like you feel light-hearted and **_**fond**_** of a person. It's used as a description for parents and children, mostly to those who are not sure if they are blood related, to explain the **_**familial connection**_** they have for one another.**

**HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY EVERYBODY!**

**Okay this fic didn't exactly end in a happy note but I really wanted to write something for mother's day and for some reason, while I was watching Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (of all things) this idea popped up and I just HAVE to write it down 'cause it's all I can think about.**

**Anyway, I just love MamaKura and I can imagine her being in **_**mama bear mode**_** when her children are in danger but she's really a sweet and gentle mother all in all.**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK AND/OR IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!**

**STAY AWESOME!**

**Ciao~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**As all of you requested, HERE IT IS! **

**Rest assured I'll be continuing this fic from here on out. I can't promise when the next chapter is going to be but hopefully soon. **

**WARNING: This chapter may be a little boring to some because it's that transition phase on any time travel/isekai story of the MC realizing that they're in a different era/place.**

**Daiki (****だいき****) means "The noble one; filled with radiance and light".**

* * *

"You may leave now."

Cold, piercing onyx eyes stared down on the shivering forms kneeling before him. Elders, the head, and their heiress, were as pale as snow under Madara's gaze. This second rate clan is not even worthy to be stared down by the sharingan.

"P-P-Pardon us, U-Uchiha-sama. We w-will take our leave now," beads of sweat rolled down the middle-aged man as he bowed as low as he could before him. To which Madara kept his steely gaze on them particularly on their clan heiress.

The paint on her face could not even mask the anger that flushed her face a deep red from the tips of her ears to the brazen display of cleavage. At least she saved herself some face by not looking at him and just dutifully followed after her father and elders; whose fast paces might as well be running.

By all accounts, Madara would have the right (and power) to execute every single member of that clan- a clan that does not even have an ounce of shinobi blood in them but had the gall of causing this fiasco. Not only did they took advantage of being under the Uchiha clan's protection but they also had the audacity to walk around the compound as if they owned the place already while a handful of his trusted clansmen investigated. Even though he knew very well that their claims were nothing but pure lies, Madara decided to go along with the charade.

After all there was a saying that goes, '_The bigger they are, the harder they fall_'.

And by not killing them, granted them a fate worse than death in the eyes of society. A clan shunned and gravely humiliated, especially by one of the most powerful in all the Land of Fire, it wouldn't surprise him if in a few months' time, word will travel to his clan that they began taking their own lives from all the shame. After all, with the scandal they've caused, no one, not even poor merchants would associate with them.

Once they were finally gone from his line of sight, Madara stood from his cushion seat atop the dais. His eyes shifted towards the young Uchiha still on his knees and head bowed down both from fear and respect.

"_He's a Half, but brother… he'll die at this rate_." Were the words of his brother the night they came to them. Which was why Madara was compelled to give the boy a choice in secret. Now that he's made a decision, he'll have to relinquish everything else and nurture his Uchiha blood and serve the clan. That's the least he could do for sparing his life.

It was a pity, really. A half-blooded Uchiha brought upon their doorstep from a non-shinobi clan claiming to be his son.

**Ridiculous**.

It was appalling how dimwitted that clan was. Though they were right that the boy was indeed an Uchiha, but even a blind can tell that the boy was far from being his flesh and blood. After the investigation, Madara learned that their clansmen that impregnated the heiress was drugged into doing so and was killed shortly after in one of the skirmishes against the Senju. Madara knew it to be staged since the beginning, for no self-righteous Uchiha would ever lay with a woman outside the clan. Especially not to someone so… shameless. It's also not a matter of being sure Madara didn't impregnate the woman (he didn't even touch her even when she was throwing herself at him years ago when he hosted that Spring Feast and invited members of the Uchiha faction, as drunk as he was) Madara and even Izuna just _knew_; and their words alone are more than enough to their people.

Well, word of that clan's acts would reach the nearby villages soon, and once the gossip spreads to the trading market, it'll be all over for them.

Madara gave the nearest guard a silent order and he took the boy away to his new home. Madara knew just the perfect couple to raise him like their own. With his word as law, the half-blood is just as good as a pureblooded Uchiha henceforth. If the boy didn't accept his offer, then he would be rotting at the side of the road by the hands of his own mother and grandfather for failing to buy their way into the Uchiha clan.

It had been at least a decade since Tajima passed on the title to Madara as the new clan head. A grave injury to his legs and overstraining of his sharingan was slowly eating away his father's strength, but being the prideful man that he was, Tajima would rather pass on the gunbai to his heir on his own two feet first rather than the clan elders. Now he retired himself to his late wife's villa near the estate playing shogi against them during their occasional visits. Word would reach them later that Hashirama became the head of the Senju just as soon after him.

"Izuna," he called after his younger brother once he reached the estate's garden. Their mother's garden.

Izuna turned and gave him one of his smiles he reserved only to his family. Oftentimes, when he's not helping Madara with clan duties, he would spend most of his time training. Only at the most opportune, rarest moments would the younger Uchiha brother sheath his sword and pick up a scroll to read with a fresh hot cup of tea beside him.

"Brother, I take it things went well?" he asked as Madara sat on the opposite side of the small wooden tray and poured tea on the extra cup.

"You could have joined me in there earlier."

Izuna snorted, "No thanks. As much as I'm tempted to burn their faces, as your dutiful brother, I decided to spare you the headache of the aftermath."

Madara let out a chuckle as he raised his cup to his lips, "Well, that would still have been an amusing sight."

A peaceful silence fell upon them after that. With only the rustle of leaves and the tinkle of the wind chimes overhead, one wouldn't think that they were still in the brink of war.

"I had a dream last night," Madara started. His eyes fixed on the flock of birds that passed on the clear blue sky.

Izuna nearly choked on his tea at his brother's sudden conversation starter. A hint of concern glazed over his surprised eyes. After all, Madara only had nightmares for as long as he could remember, but those night terrors hadn't once visited his older brother after he went to battle for the third time.

"What is it about?" he asked.

Madara kept his gaze upwards, "I was standing in a glade. It was in the middle of spring, I can tell, but there was a falcon perched atop a cherry blossom tree. It was staring at me, and for the longest time that's all we've done. Just stare at each other. When I finally decided to approach the tree, it flew over to my shoulder and then I woke up."

"That's… very weird. For one thing, falcons don't nest in cherry blossom trees," Izuna commented lamely while Madara just nodded, "Do you think it means something? Shouldn't you consult this to our soothsayer?"

He shook his head, "No, I don't want to dwell on this as much. Besides, what would that dream even mean anyway? Good harvests for the spring, maybe. But the falcon? It was probably just my fatigue manifesting in my dreams, telling me to relax."

"Well, I can agree to that. You do need rest, Madara. At least a good night's sleep."

"Which is why I am going to make the most of this armistice as much as I can. I have already sent groups to the villages and to the trading market. We must resupply as much as we can before the Senju. We won't know how long they can hold themselves from betraying this momentary peace."

Izuna punched his palm in determination, "You're right, brother. At least in this clear weather, our clansmen could reach Trader's Point faster than them."

Indeed, with such clear clouds and bright blue sky, no one would think otherwise. However that evening, a raging storm suddenly hit the entirety of the Land of Fire.

As if foreshadowing that a big change is about to happen.

* * *

_Hayato watched on in awe as his father wiped the sweat that fell from the sides of her face as she leant her tired body on his larger frame. While he already had a fair understanding on what just happened, he couldn't quite say the same thing about his little brother. Poor Daiki, barely the age of three, held onto him for dear life all throughout the process. Thrice he tried to get the toddler out to another part of the house where their mother's screams wouldn't be heard, and thrice his brother looked at him offendedly with a puffed cheeks before he shook his head whilst pressed under his arm._

"_Well done, my wife," his father whispered to his mother's ear, "well done."_

_Even though tired, his pink-haired mother's smile was wide with pride and full of unbridled happiness as she stared down at the babe wrapped around in Uchiha colors. From his side, Daiki stood and padded around the newly changed sheets to their father's side. _

"_Can't see!" he whined as he craned his neck up with tippy toes._

_His father let out an amused chortle before he scooped his little brother up with one arm, as his other was cradled at his mother's waist. Daiki latched onto Madara's neck instantly as he looked at their new sibling for the first time._

"_So small!" he commented. His large dark eyes were full of curiosity and marvel._

_Sakura tittered at his little brother before her bright green eyes finally settled on him._

"_Come Hayato, don't you want to see your new -?"_

_Hayato blinked rapidly at that. What did his mother say? Nonetheless he scooted closer to his mother's side. His eyes shifted at his family staring adoringly at the new baby cradled on his mother's chest._

"_What are you going to call it?" he asked._

"_Not __**it**__, Hayato," his mother chided him lightly with a laugh and turned her gaze at the ceiling. She hummed, "I think I will name -, -."_

_Hayato jerked his head. _What?

"_-! What a marvelous name, my love," the grin on his father's face reached from ear to ear as he openly kissed his wife._

"_-! -!" Daiki cheered on._

_Whilst they cheered, Hayato's brows furrowed deeply on what just happened. It's as if all sounds drowned out at the mere mention of his new sibling's name. _

"_What did you say?" he whispered to himself. _

_With one daring move, Hayato stood and peered over his new sibling. Yet his blood ran cold at what he saw- or lack thereof. For he could not make out any eyes, lips, or even a nose. In fact, aside from the newborn's flushed skin, his new sibling had no face at all._

**.**

"_-Turns out that the cries came from a burning tree that was probably struck by lightning. I followed it and saw the hollowed part of its trunk," she then turned to him and locked her eyes with his, "And that's where I found you."_

There was a small groan that left his slightly parted lips when he regained consciousness. Like the times he had worn himself out from training and studying, Hayato would wake up the next morning extremely groggy with muscles feeling like they were made of lead.

During these moments, he would wake up sometime almost noon. Totally missing breakfast but close enough for lunch. In his bleary vision, for a moment he saw his room. The same, gray painted walls he helped his mother paint with- free from any posters; instead scrolls of his calligraphy saying '_Perseverance_', '_Hard work_', and other virtues hung on the four walls. There was even that single dresser he had next to the nightstand by his bed. One would say his room was too barren even for a pre-teen boy like him if not for the fact that he had two floor-to-ceiling bookshelves of books and scrolls of varying subjects. Some who could no longer fit had to be sorted on the floor.

A phantom scent of something frying caught his nose and Hayato realized this as his mother preparing him brunch. Sun beams seeped through the large, open, curtained window that allowed him to hear the chirping of robins outside their apartment. With a lazy stretch of his limbs, Hayato pushed himself off the bed and padded his way to the door that was left slightly ajar. He'll make his bed later.

"Good morning, mom," he said like clockwork once he opened the door further, yet what he saw on the other side had frozen him in place. Onyx eyes widened exponentially at what he saw.

Instead of the kitchen connected to the dining and sitting room where he expected his pink-haired mother to turn and smile at him with a '_Good morning_' in return, he only saw a small glade lined with large, thick, towering trees. The tank top and shorts he always slept in became his full shinobi wardrobe. Lastly, the door he thought he was holding onto was only just rough bark, and the place he woke up on he thought to be his room, was actually the large hollow of a tree.

A shot of panic struck him with the speed and intensity as a lightning bolt and his feet took a step back just as his mind retraced its own steps of the earliest memory he could remember.

He was at home, with his mother, in that humble apartment of theirs, and she… she confessed to him the truth. The great conundrum of his existence, and how she swore she would still love him as her own even if… even if…

He's the son of Uchiha Madara.

Hayato stopped and looked down when he stepped on something like a pebble. Then again, pebbles don't make the clanging sound of chains. In the heart of the hollow he apparently slept in, he saw the two items his mother gave him. The only two objects which solely belonged to him that proved his existence.

The dark cloth that bore the gunbai of the Uchiha clan was in mint condition, almost as good as new.

_Don't Forget._

He pulled it to close to his chest.

Then his eyes fell on the golden locket carved with the uchiwa fan.

_Don't Forget._

He brought it close to his eyes, the golden chains slipped off his fingers.

_Don't Forget._

There was a seal inscribed there-

_Don't Forget._ _Don't Forget._

-a fuinjutsu that will respond only to him-

_Don't Forget._ _Don't Forget._ _Don't Forget_.

-there's a family picture inside…

_Don't Forget…_

_Don't Forget._

_Don't Forget. Don't Forget. Don't Forget. Don't Forget. Don't Forget. Don't Forget. Don't Forget. Don't Forget. Don't ForgetDon'tForgetDon'tForgetDon'tForgetDon'tForgetDon'tForget._

_**DON'T FORGET**_

A toothy grin split across Hayato's face, "I did it… I can't believe it worked… I'm back…. I'm really back-! Wait…" the momentary euphoria left him as soon as it came, and his heart felt tight and heavy all of a sudden till his eyes turned glassy and tears cascaded down his cheeks, "w-what am so happy about again?"

The way he cried big, fat tears over reasons unknown and confusing, was a startling juxtaposition of the cheerful songbirds and the sunny spring weather.

For he doesn't know exactly why, just that he does, Hayato knew (_felt_) that he lost something very important.

**.**

It took him a while to finally will his tears away, and another to find the strength the stand on his feet again. The locket, which for some reason he couldn't open no matter how much he tried, was tucked away safely around his neck, under his shirt and over his heart. While the dark cloth that was his first and only clue of this seemingly nonexistent mission, he folded into a scarf to hide the lower half of his face.

Hayato is still confused, very, very much so, but he had this _feeling_ stirring up inside him like a turbulent hive of bees. Nagging and persistent. That everything that was happening is _**right**_. That the world could never be more right than it is now, and if memory served him right, the first thing his mother ever taught him as a shinobi was to trust his gut. Even though he felt as if he had been thrusted into an S-rank mission without a single description given to him or what even the purpose of his mission was.

As much as it gave him a headache whenever he tried to find reason, no matter how it _frightened_ him, he won't let this hazy spectrum of cluelessness deter him.

If it's important, he's sure that he will remember it eventually. That's what he convinced himself with as he donned on his cloak, internally appreciating his mother that she always nagged him to bring a scroll of necessities for emergencies, and exited the tree which he realized was the only tree in the glade that was **charred to charcoal black**.

His mother… if only there was a way to contact her, even for just a second. Just to say goodbye. He suddenly departed without so much a word. No doubt she would worry herself to death for it. But how can he exactly pass on a message through time? It was already a great gamble on his part to come back a hundred and twenty years into the past.

How did he know that? Hayato wasn't sure, in fact that's what's frustrating him to the degree he might lose his temper. He _knows_ that he's in the past, in the Warring States Era specifically. He _knows_ that and would even bet his life on it. But to know _why_? No, he doesn't have an answer. He only has a _feeling_. When he woke up, all these information suddenly came to him like a tidal wave. Even information that he shouldn't have known before, like the secrets of the sharingan, the events of that occurred in the establishment of the villages no history book would know, and even about the Biju…

Hayato _knows_, he just doesn't know _why_.

However in this haze of uncertainty, if there's one thing Hayato was really certain of, it's that he needs to survive, and he can't do that if he remained huddled into a ball crying and feeling sorry for himself inside a charred tree.

He'll have all the time to miss his mother once he's secured himself in this unknown world, in this dangerous time.

It was by fortune that he immediately came across a dirt road when he left the forest. The path was paved with years of carts, cattle, horses, and feet, passing by. Reasonably, he followed it and soon came across a sign. The crooked post nailed with carved planks read Trader's Point heading to the rest of the way.

The sun was at its peak when he finally arrived at his destination. Trader's Point certainly lived up to its name alone. It could almost be mistaken as a town instead of one giant marketplace for merchants to sell off their wares and trade with passing travelers. Though there were shops and stalls that were still closed even at this time of day, Hayato suspected it to be due to the storm that hit the area not too long ago. He knew this because the glade he woke up on was littered with broken branches and leaves.

This place would've been a staple in the history of commerce if it wasn't ripped apart due to territorial disputes upon the establishment of the villages.

Beneath his hood, Hayato's cheeks enflamed when his stomach growled in obvious hunger. Water and a ration bar could only do so much to stave off his hunger when he woke up, and though he could always hunt for something, since he's in this kind of place already he might as well find himself some real cooked food.

But first, he needs money. Because he highly doubts the slips and coins he has in his pockets would be worth anything in this era.

"Excuse me," Hayato began with a slight tip of his head as he approached a nearby stall.

The old man who had been cajoling passersby to check the weapons he proudly gathered from around the world in his travels, gave Hayato a wary arch of his brow, "What is it?"

"I was wondering if I could sell you something of mine."

He crossed his arms and huffed indignantly, "I ain't making deals to no-faces."

His dialect and vocabulary drew Hayato off a bit but after an awkward silence, he at least understood enough to pull back down his hood, reluctantly.

The old man's eyes widened exponentially in recognition at his face, making Hayato wince internally. Was it really that obvious even with only the upper half of his face exposed? If people from the future recognized him resembling a man of infamy in the past, what greater consequence would be there from people who are actually from the past?

At that thought, Hayato mentally kicked himself and was ready to bolt away until the old man's face split into a grin.

"Why if it isn't one of my best customers! Ya Uchiha really are something. Though I dun think I have seen yer face before. Ya out on yer first errand for ye clan?"

"Oh uh, yes! I am," he piped sheepishly. He wasn't too sure what happened just now. The old man recognized him as an Uchiha but at least not Madara's younger version. He'll just have to play for now.

The old man tilted his head questionably, "But why're ye selling to me? Aren't ya here to check on me goods fer delivery?"

Oh, so the old man assumed that huh? Well, as a purebred shinobi clan, it makes sense that the Uchiha had to obtain their supplies and weapons from a third party.

"No, no, I'm just here on a separate errand. Somebody else will come to check in later." Hopefully.

"Well alright, what do ya have fer me then?"

Hayato reached for one of the pouches strapped to his hip, making sure that the old man wouldn't see underneath his cloak. He wasn't sure the old man would react kindly at his unusual clothing.

"Here," he said as he placed two of his kunai. It won't be much but he hopes that it would be enough to at least buy him a rice ball for his stomach. Selling his blanket and locket is absolutely out of the question even though it would certainly heave a hefty price in the market, and he most certainly wouldn't trade the other set of kunai he has tucked away in his storage scroll. His mother gave him that set.

As expected, the old man's jolly expression changed as his eyes turned towards his items. His browed furrowed and almost miffed. However that instantly changed when the vendor's eyes widened exponentially and his jaw fell as low as it could.

"T-This kunai!" he gasped, "Why- Why I have never seen like it!"

Hayato reared his head back at the suddenness. _What?_

"Look at the details," the old man marveled as he picked up one and gently turned it over and around with gentle hands, "very, very fine work. Never have I ever seen such a well-crafted weapon! Boy, why would you sell this to humble ol' me? This is a masterpiece! Tell me! Who is the master blacksmith that did this?!"

Hayato blinked his coal eyes in confusion at his statement. A masterpiece? _This?_ Back at home, it was the most common and cheapest kunai anybody with a shinobi license could buy. Though, if he thought about it carefully, he supposed the old man's reaction does have a bit of sense. If he looked at the other weapons he's selling in his stall, compared to his kunai, they're more dull, rugged, and even slightly asymmetrical. Over the next hundred years, he supposed that weapons making has also evolved in leaps and bounds. It's a trade secret between him and Aunt Tenten that he could buy weapons off of her shop either for free or by half the price. He supposed that being his mother's son does grant him more perks than he realized.

Damn. Just thinking about it made him miss his mother again. He wouldn't openly admit it but could anyone blame him for being a momma's boy? What would his father say? He'd either be really amused or really horrified. That'll make quite a sight.

He cleared his throat, and patted himself on the back for sounding so natural and passive, "That's a secret. Will you buy it or not?"

The old man nodded his head eagerly like a child as he clutched the weapons close to himself. Hayato briefly wondered if this exposure to futuristic innovation would one day bite him in the ass. Even for something insignificant as a trade-off.

"Yes! Yes! Very much so! Here ye are!"

Hayato nearly jumped as the old man all-too-eagerly dropped six strings full to brim with gold coins and another bag which he assumed as the bigger plaques of currency in this era. He figured that the price would be impressive from the man's expression but to think it would come by _this_ much?

"I-Is something wrong, lad? Ain't 'is enough fer ye? 'cause I can pay for more if ya just let me-!"

"No, no need," the Uchiha lightly shook his head. The old man's desperation was too much for him. Though he could understand where he's coming from. If he were to discover something new and innovative that would bring him hordes of fame and customers in the near future, he would also try to acquire the piece of commodity the best he could. In this era, since the old man is obviously not a blacksmith and mostly travels, his occupation involves greatly in agency. He would travel around places and form business with promising blacksmiths to sell off their goods to clans- shinobi clans. Blacksmiths who can't leave their kiln can gain profit while agents could have their share and form close relations with clans, thus granting them something similar to immunity from the war.

At least, that's what he remembered from history books.

"I was just testing if you really know the value of what I'm selling you here," Hayato added as he quickly but discreetly gathered his earnings. It wouldn't do well for him if people saw him owning so much cash. Though he has the confidence in his abilities, he doesn't really want to cause any trouble. Especially since he still doesn't know what's going on.

After his surprising but otherwise greatly successful transaction, Hayato made a quick turn to a reclusive alley to store his money in the storage scroll while replacing his coin pouch with the old currency. Then he began his search for something to quench his stomach. The heavy bag jiggling full of coins by his hip beneath his cloak gave him enough incentive to splurge. Unfortunately in this era, there's not much option for him in regards to commercial food. He's not much of a fan of sushi but at this point he could eat anything. Also, he can't believe he's actually happy to see the existence of ramen stalls in this time.

.

Stomach full and with a contented smile on his face, Hayato decided to walk around the rest of what Trader's Point has to offer as he walked some of the food he just ate. Along his search for delicacies, Hayato overheard many stories and gossips, but most commonly about the war between the shinobi clans.

The Uchiha versus the Senju.

Most expressed their relief that those two major powers decided to form an armistice, but it still doesn't put the people at ease since they don't know how long this temporary peace would last. For all they know, the fights would resume even in their sleep. Hayato also heard about the so-called '_**Demon Territory**_' and how another body was found floating downstream from that unholy mountain.

This topic couldn't bring him anymore confusion. After all, he's never heard or even read about the _**Demon Territory**_ even on the oldest scroll he read at the Uchiha shrine. Does such a place really exist? If so, then the most logical explanation why historians didn't write an account about it was because the place is too insignificant to be mentioned. Nevertheless, that place must be quite significant during this time because everywhere he went, people talked about or made mention about it just as often as the war.

From what he gathered, this _**Demon Territory**_ is a mountain not far from Trader's Point that's supposed to be littered with the most malevolent of spirits and home of the supernatural and paranormal. That just by the sight of the mountain could bring any lesser man to his knees from the sheer power and terror that mountain exuded. Many people died and have gotten lost in that place with some of the dead floating down the river as cold as ice and sheer terror frozen in their faces. They also said that children often got lost in that place and never came back. Presumably eaten by the spirits and monsters that resided there.

Hayato knows full well that the supernatural exist. His mother fought a self-proclaimed goddess after all. _What was that alien's name again?_ He's not so sure about spirits and ghosts, but demons? As far as he knows, the only creatures people have labeled as demons are the Tailed Beasts…

As the young Uchiha walked down the path, getting closer to where he started from, Hayato made quick stop when he noticed a food stall selling charcoal-broiled eel. As much as he wanted to eat rice balls right now, he doesn't have much of a choice since rice is a pretty special commodity during the Warring States Era. The food was also not that impressive. But he didn't realize how hungry and thirsty he really was when he finally started eating; and with that, he's willing to eat even bland and unimpressive peddler's food just to fill up his stomach.

As Hayato continued to chew on the eel meat, he noticed a pair of kids peering at him from behind a wagon not far from where he stood. Both the boy and the girl have curiosity written all over their faces as they continued to stare at him. The genuity of it caught him not in an unpleasant way but one that made him curious about them too.

Hayato tipped his head at them, and the children gasped. Probably because they realized they were caught staring and shrunk further behind the wagon. A smile graced under the cloth that covered the lower half of his face and quickly ordered two more skewers from the vendor. At least in this era, the vendors are willing to serve him as long as he can pay.

He trudged up to the wagon, and with a careful approach, stretched the eel skewers towards their direction.

"Here," he said, and when the boy and girl continued to stare at him, Hayato coaxed more, "Go on. Take it."

It was the girl who gave in first and plucked the sticks from his hand. She wordlessly gave the other to the boy and with a bit of hesitance, accepted it and took a bite. The way their faces brightened made Hayato's smile widen.

_They reminded him of his siblings…_

However that halcyon moment came to an abrupt stop when he heard shouts coming towards his direction.

Hayato barely registered the face of the vendor whom he sold his kunai to when he saw the other two figures beside him.

Pictures and stories couldn't even do justice compared to the real thing. For standing before him was his own father, Uchiha Madara.

Anytime and Hayato thought that it would've been a great opportunity to finally reconcile and, hopefully, find the answer to his questions. But as he stared back at his father's steel gaze and swirling red eyes, Hayato did what any sane person would do when faced with a force he cannot hope to match.

He bolted.

.

'_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!'_ Hayato cursed repeatedly in his mind as he continued to pump chakra in his legs.

He couldn't even tell anymore how long he had been running nor where he is because at this point, getting as far away from his father and uncle was his only option.

Even if he wanted to confront them, how in the world can he do that if their killing intent rolled off of them in waves! _Damn_, was impersonating as an Uchiha punishable by death?

But he _is_ an Uchiha. A Half but an Uchiha nonetheless.

Maybe he could-?

A fireball barely graced his side and caught the tips of his robe as Hayato sharply rolled to the side, making him lose his footing and send him tumbling down; breaking through the tree lines.

When he stood up, he realized that he was cornered. Between his father and uncle and the cliff below that was just one foot away from his downfall.

Can he fight them off? _Absolutely not!_ For whatever reason, his chakra pathways became disoriented when he woke up and still not fully recovered. Picking a fight with these two would only label him as a threat and he highly doubts that they would be merciful on someone that's a slim threat to his life.

"You," his father spoke up. His voice deep and brimming with authority, "Speak. Who are you?"

"I-I'm-!"

"_You do realize, that you are breaking the laws of the universe by doing this, don't you?"_

_Hayato scoffed at the wizened Uzumaki elder, "Those laws have already been broken the moment that fake god Kaguya came to this world."_

It felt like a bolt of lightning struck his head, and just like that, by some weird divine intervention, Hayato lost all cognitive responses with a snap of a finger. His mind went completely blank and he barely registered his father reach towards him before he was hurling himself backwards onto the Cliffside.

* * *

In the void of his sub consciousness, Hayato heard the soft humming of a familiar voice. a voice he knew too well to miss. Followed by something cool and damp over his forehead, Hayato was suddenly reminded of the time he got sick as a kid and his mother stayed beside him till he got better.

His mother…

Hayato groaned, "M-Mom?"

"There, there now," he heard her chide softly, "It's okay. Relax. You're safe now."

He nodded dumbly, "I had the craziest dream. I couldn't understand anything at all. It's like I can't even tell which is real anymore."

"Well, you certainly went through quite a fall. If the children didn't inform me earlier, you would've been in a worse condition. But as I said, you don't have to be afraid. Even though it is called the Demon Territory, no one will harm you here in my home."

"Demon Territory?"

Hayato's eyes snapped wide open as the words registered in his head. His body sprung up like a spring and his jaw went slack at the sight of the person before him.

"M-M-Mom?!"

Clad in delicate silk kimono, the young woman with pink hair and green eyes tipped her head at him confusedly with a polite smile on her face.

* * *

**I apologize. I rushed the end bits.**

**Ciao~!**


End file.
